Dewitchery diamond
The Dewitchery Diamond is a giant green diamond which duplicates anyone who touches it while they are under the influence of a spell, curse, or effect that is currently modifying their appearance. The diamond deems the deviation from the person's normal form to be a "curse", removes the curse from the person, and creates a duplicate of the person as they were under the curse who has an inherent ability to spread said curse. Effects of the Dewitchery Diamond When the Dewitchery Diamond is used to remove a "curse", the previously cursed person is apparently free of the curse, but can reassume a facsimile of the curse. The diamond creates the duplicate of the person (along with anything they had on them, such as clothes and things they were carrying) and the cursed form is the duplicate's normal form. The duplicate is also given the ability to spread the curse. The manner that the curse is spread varies from case to case, but is related to the way the original person was cursed. For example, Ellen spreads her "curse" via a V5 ray beam and, possibly uniquely, can reverse that "curse" by shooting the affected person again. Also, the original person can pick up new forms if affected by magic again within the first few hours, and the cursed person can gain new curses to spread during this time as well. These people are separate individuals, and what happens to one does not affect the other. The duplicate is given a completely new soul , and this can lead to dementia if the body is older than the soul: the soul has not experienced a life of an equal or greater duration than the body has, which according to Nioi is potentially problematic. This may mean that most of the duplicates created by the diamond went mad if they survived long enough. History of the Dewitchery Diamond The Dewitchery Diamond was created hundreds of years ago by Abraham in an effort to cure a noble of lycanthropy. Regrettably, when he used it on him, the werewolf half was separated from the human half and started killing people until Abraham managed to hunt it down and kill it. After that, Abraham tried to destroy the diamond, but could not, so he chose to turn himself into stone and awaken only to kill any being created by the diamond. In the present day, Elliot was transformed by Tedd's TF gun and was stuck in V5 form. When Grace was researching ways to cure him, she came across a very low security facility that was holding the Diamond. When Tedd and Elliot went there, they used the diamond to turn Elliot back into a man, unaware of its true effects - most notably that it would create Ellen. Things quickly went from bad to worse when Ellen took off in Elliot's car, bent on ruining his life and stranding Tedd and Elliot at PTTAOLUTASF. A few days later, during the events of Painted Black, Nioi appeared to Ellen and explained more about the diamond and how she herself was affected by it. When Elliot touched the diamond, Abraham was awoken from his stone sleep and traveled to Moperville in order to kill Ellen. He was eventually stopped after Nanase convinced him that he had promised to protect people and that Ellen was a person - therefore, he would violate his oath if he killed her (there is speculation that Magus amplified Abraham's feelings of guilt to make it easier for Nanase to convince him, but this is unproven). Destruction of the Dewitchery Diamond Dewitchery Diamond remained in PTTAOLUTASF, probably because it wasn't really a low security facility but rather a trap for would-be thieves of magic objects. When Magus touched it while possessing Elliot, it shattered. The crystal layer evaporated and powered up several magic artifacts including the urteronc (the uryuom golem), Kevin the Magic wand , Ellen and Ashley. It also revealed an object appearing to be a scale from a very large animal which is possibly a Dragon though Arthur thinks otherwise. References Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Dewitchery Diamond